Shameless Seduction
by Starlight257
Summary: Jacob's wet. Edward thinks he might be able to help. Slash, smut, you have been warned.


The Twilight Universe belongs solely to the author, and although I do not own it, I really do enjoy being a part of it in any way that I can.

* * *

**Shameless Seduction**

_And five, four, three, two, one..._

The door swung open without the slightest of sounds, Edward smiling casually at the fleeting look of shock which passed over Jacob Black's face as he stood there, just outside the threshold with his fist raised and ready to knock. Jacob's furrowed brow and slightly widened eyes quickly gave way to the blinding flash of white which accompanied any one of his beautiful smiles, perfect white teeth seeming to reflect an impossible amount of light even in such wet weather, depressingly normal for this part of the world.

"Hey Edward, perfect timing." Jacob lowered his arm and continued smiling; ignoring the water which ran in rivulets down his face and fell from his clothes onto the porch. With black hair plastered to his bronzed skin, Jacob still gave the impression of warmth despite his slight resemblance to a wet puppy. But Jacob was always warm, and this was something which he couldn't explain but always appreciated, whereas Edward was always cold but knew perfectly well what the reason for this was.

Edward's golden eyes traced Jacob's large form, surveying the way the wet t-shirt clung to his muscled torso and traced the contours of each well defined muscle, displaying huge pecs and a mouth-watering set of abs. His toned body was truly remarkable considering his age, broad shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist which led to powerful thighs, outlined by dark denim which was pleasantly tight. A recent and rapid growth spurt had transformed Jacob into a seriously ripped, gorgeous man, with increased muscle definition and height, as well as the unavoidable but not unwelcome result that all his clothes now fit him like a second skin. Edward licked his lips.

"Hello Jacob," he said, extending his hand and shaking Jacob's firmly before stepping to the side and gesturing towards the living room. "Come in out of the rain, I'm sure even you must get cold sometimes." Jacob quickly kicked off his muddied shoes and stepped through the door, moving uncertainly into the centre of the large space that formed the lower floor of the Cullen mansion. White along with several shades of crème were the dominant colours at least in this area of the house, forcing Jacob in his unclean state to remain standing instead of immediately settling onto the large and comfortable looking couch.

"Thanks," he said, turning back to face Edward, "I hadn't planned on spending so much time in the rain. It's just that my bike broke down after I passed out of Forks and I thought it would be easier just to run here rather than make you both wait for me." The corner of Edward's mouth lifted into something that was halfway between a smirk and a smile, his full lips a rich red against his pale skin.

"Umm... about that. Bella called just a few minutes ago and told me that she was feeling too unwell to make it today. I would have saved you the trouble of coming all this way in the rain, but by the time I called your house your father told me that you had already left. I'm really sorry about this." Edward's smile was now genuinely apologetic, and Jacob forced himself to maintain his cheerful composure. However, with Edward's amazingly perceptive eyes, not to mention his ability to read minds, this disappointment was more than obvious to the only other person in the room.

"Well it's really not your fault, so you shouldn't have to apologise. Nobody can help it if Bella doesn't feel up to it." He sighed loudly. "I guess we should probably wait until she's feeling better so that we can all go up to Port Angeles together and catch that movie." Jacob's brow furrowed as he considered how he would be spending the rest of what could now only be a dull day.

"You could always stay here for a while." Jacob looked up questioningly, and Edward silently scolded himself for answering that unspoken thought. "At least until Jasper gets home. The rest of the family have gone camping for the weekend, but Jasper is only a few miles away and he'll probably be back in just over an hour. I would offer to drive you home myself, but unfortunately Alice lacked the necessary foresight and borrowed my car for the trip." At this he chuckled silently to himself. "And anyway, Jasper is great with cars, so I'm sure he'd be happy to take a look at your bike if we picked it up on the way back. That is, only if you don't mind." Jacob tilted his head to the side slightly, thinking this though. He hadn't spent much time with Edward, at least, not alone. Usually they only met if a group of friends was going somewhere, and he really could use the help with his bike, his knowledge of mechanics restricted mostly to cars and larger vehicles.

"Well if that's ok with you, I wouldn't mind staying here for a bit." Jacob's trademark smile returned, mirrored by Edward's own dazzling display of teeth as they both moved towards the couches. "So what do you want to do? Know if anyone good's playing today or do you have some games we can try out?" Edward rolled his eyes at the rising enthusiasm for video games he could hear building in Jacob's thoughts. It was time for a different kind of game to begin. From the corner of his eye he saw Jacob begin to lower himself onto the couch.

"STOP!" Edward's voice was very loud in the almost empty room and Jacob shot upright, his muscles tensing as if the slightest movement might trigger some sort of explosion. When he heard Edward's soft chuckling, his face broke free from its expression of shock and shifted into one which clearly showed annoyance. Edward recovered from his laughter with a soft smile and apologetic eyes. "Sorry, maybe that was a bit of an overreaction on my part. It's just that your clothes are still dripping with rain and are also covered in mud, and I really don't think that Esme would appreciate you sitting on her white couch in those clothes."

Jacob looked down at his clothes as if to check that they were still in the same state as they had been when he had entered the house. "Oh. Right... err?"

"Just take them off and I'll go and get some of Emmett's clothes for you to borrow. That way, you won't ruin the couch and you'll be dry instead of spending the day sitting around in damp clothes." Jacob hesitated only for a moment before pulling his wet t-shirt over his head, not particularly bothered by the fact that he was now shirtless in front of another guy. He walked around like this for days at a time during summer, and everyone at La Push seemed to opt for comfort rather than cover. Honestly, Jacob took his shirt off _a lot._

Edward's eyes roamed hungrily over the newly exposed skin, the images burnt into his mind for what was left of eternity. Those bulging muscles were so much more than what a wet shirt revealed, and Edward was quickly lost in the planes and ridges of Jacobs's chest. Huge pecs with nipples slightly darker than the beautiful russet skin which curved into the valleys of every muscle, with a firm set of abs leading down to delicious v-lines which again led to... Edward could only imagine. The object of his scrutiny began to feel uncomfortable, Jacob noticing the slightly dilated pupils and almost hungry look in the eyes of Edward.

Edward snapped out of his trance just as Jacob was about to say something, turning and walking quickly up the stairs where as soon as he was hidden form the other's view he raced with inhuman speed into both Emmet's room and the bathroom. When he returned with a set of clothes and a towel for Jacob, he behaved as if he hadn't been caught checking another guy out, silently praying that his grey cargo pants were baggy enough to hide his growing bulge.

Jacob's thoughts told Edward that he was feeling uncomfortable with the idea of being both shirtless and without pants in front of a guy he really didn't know that well. But Edward had committed himself to this, and Jacob would simply have to get over his embarrassment. "Take off your pants." Edward didn't realise that his tone had conveyed perhaps a little more than he had intended, less velvety than usual and a little huskier. Jacob looked a little surprised at Edward's forwardness; however his rising discomfort distracted him enough so that he was able to forget about the edge he had detected in the voice, something which he thought could have been lust but dismissed as his imagination.

"Maybe it would be better if I just went home. I mean, I don't want to ruin any of Emmet's clothes, and I could probably get some of my friends to check out the bike. The rain, well, it isn't too different from the rain we get here everyday, so why should that bother me? And Anyway it wou-"

"Jacob." Edward's voice was firm but polite, and Jacob stopped the rambling which he hadn't realised he'd been doing. "It is absolutely no trouble at all for you to stay here, and Emmet would gladly give you his clothes were he here now. It would be wrong of me to allow you to go home in the rain, and really, it will be my _pleasure _to _entertain_ you, even if it is just for a few hours." Jacob looked at Edward, feeling like an idiot for panicking with no clear reason to do so. He also noticed Edward's lips, their red curves pushed out into something similar to a pout.

"Ok... err, thanks," he said, looking a little sheepish. Edward put down the clothes he had brought for Jacob, moving towards the bronzed figure with the towel in his hands. Jacob reached out to take the towel from Edward, however Edward simply walked around him so that he was positioned behind the larger boy. Before Jacob could question him, Edward began to massage the towel through Jacob's damp hair, drying it slowly and carefully.

"Umm, Edward? You know I can dry my own hair, right? There's really no need for you to do it for me." Jacob sounded uncomfortable and slightly shocked, but Edward knew what he was doing.

"It's no problem, just trying to help. We wouldn't want you getting sick, not when it's so easy to prevent you from catching a cold. You just take off those pants and we'll soon have you dry." His voice was deliberately nonchalant, and as he finished with his hair, deciding that it was sufficiently dry, Edward moved downwards. His hands, with the towel in them of course, softly caressed Jacob's neck and firmly massaged his broad shoulders, continuing south to dry the remainder of the muscled expanse which was Jacob's back.

While Jacob was still frozen with shock, taking a long time in deciding whether this was creepy or whether Edward was simply being overly helpful and friendly, Edward moved around so that he was standing directly in front of Jacob. Now Jacob was caught between just standing there and waiting for it to finish, which he knew was going to be awkward, or snatching the towel from Edward and finishing the job himself, which he knew would be rude. Taking full advantage of the other boys indecision, Edward began to apply the towel to Jacob's chest, massaging in what could only be described as a sensual manner the larger boy's firm pecs. Jacob's molten chocolate eyes flashed up to meet Edward's smouldering golden ones, their gazes locked as Edward finished his work on Jacob's pecs and began drying off each muscle of his abs individually.

Once Edward had removed the last droplet of water from Jacob's silky skin, he dropped the towel from his hands and slowly moved them down towards Jacob's belt, maintaining eye contact with those molten orbs the entire time. His fingers, with what would have seemed unnatural speed for a human had anyone been paying attention, undid the buckle with a quick metallic snap which echoed in the heavy silence. This seemed to also snap Jacob out of his trance-like state, his own hands seizing Edward's in a vice like grip, the strength of which the other boy chose to ignore. Jacob's skin darkened as he blushed, his embarrassment made even worse by the innocent smile and quirked eyebrow directed at him.

"Now Jacob, there's no need to be shy in front of me. You really do need to take those pants off, and I was just trying to speed things up." Jacob took a while to decide that he believed Edward, but there really was nothing he could say when faced with the sincerity and liquid tone of Edward's voice. Eventually he released Edward's hands, his eyes dropping to avoid making contact with those golden spheres he could feel burning into his skin. He fumbled with the belt and eventually removed it, pausing for just a few seconds before pushing the tight jeans down and off his legs, stepping out of them awkwardly. His face remained dark with the blood which had rushed to his cheeks.

With every ounce of his willpower, Edward restrained himself from tackling Jacob to the ground when he saw him remove those jeans. But he needed to act quickly, before Jacob could change his carefully planned course of action. Jacob was feeling vulnerable, standing practically naked in the home of a guy he barely knew, an extremely thin and uncomfortably tight pair of black cotton boxer briefs the only item of clothing left to cover his body. They really weren't doing that very well either. His calves and thighs were almost angular with muscle definition; however this was not what Edward was looking at. The thinly stretched cotton left very little to the imagination, outlining a large bulge in the front which had Edward salivating.

Edward dropped faster than Jacob would have thought possible, immediately applying the towel to Jacob's feet and working his way upwards, leaving him once again undecided as to how he should react. His hands pressed the towel against Jacob's skin as he slowly moved up one leg, kneading the firm muscles as he went until he reached the very edge of the black boxer briefs. Then quickly, he started with the other leg, again moving upwards with his gaze fixed on the towel as if he actually were focusing on the material rather than the specimen before him.

"Edward, I think I'm actually starting to get a little cold." Jacob congratulated himself on his most recent plan which would ultimately excuse him from the current situation without appearing rude. "If it's ok with you, I might just take those clothes you brought down for me and get changed so that I can warm up." Edward looked up at Jacob's face, smiling deviously as his hands moved around behind Jacob and he dropped the towel. His hands came to rest on the two firm globes of muscle that formed Jacob's perfect arse, where they rested for a few seconds before sliding down the length of Jacob's legs. Edward watched with satisfaction as Jacob's eyes widened and his lips parted, letting out a slight gasp.

"Well from what I can see... I mean, from what I can _feel_ Jacob, you're _hot_." There was an unmistakable fluttering of the eyelids over Edward's smouldering eyes before he slowly rose to his feet, his hands trailing up the entire length of Jacob's exposed body. Jacob would have take a step back out of pure shock had it not been for the deceptive strength of Edward's arms as they encircled his neck. "In fact, and this is just me personally, I think you're _fuckhot."_

Jacob blinked, but any noise he might have made was silenced by Edward's mouth being pushed against his own, those soft, cool lips moulding against his as Edward thrust his tongue into Jacob's shocked mouth. He felt Edward's hand tangle itself in his hair, the other clutching at his shoulder and setting a burning sensation rippling throughout his body despite their cool touch. When Edward sensed that Jacob had run out of oxygen, he broke away, sliding his pink tongue from one side of Jacob's lips to the other before directing his eyes into those of the taller figure.

And suddenly, Jacob felt an overwhelming wave of lust crash over his body, and he didn't care that this was another guy, he didn't care that this guy was Edward, because all he felt was the desire for more, a desperate need which dominate all other emotions. He wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, crushing their bodies together as his lips devoured Edward's with an intensity that surprised even himself. With one hand he pulled at Edward's messy bronze hair, the other firmly pressed against his back as he ground his hips against the smaller boy's. Eventually Jacob was forced to pull away so that he could relieve the burning in his lungs, Edward's desire seeming to override his need for oxygen entirely. While Jacob caught his breath, Edward licked along his strong jaw, nipping at his chin before continuing to mouth his way down Jacob's neck. When Edward stopped to lap at the skin of his neck, alternation between sucking and licking, Jacob felt an irrational fear just for a moment before it was overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling.

Hearing this response in Jacob's thoughts, Edward moved lower still until he was faced with the large, heaving, muscled chest, quickly taking one of Jacob's nipples into his mouth. He circled it with his tongue a few times before biting down lightly, his own erection stiffening when Jacob growled in response. Edward felt strong hands grip his back, the material of his shirt being torn as Jacob ripped it from him. Edward smiled at this, moving to the second nipple and repeating his actions. He reached his arms around Jacob's back; placing one hand flat on each side and feeling the muscles tremble beneath them before he dragged his nails down the silky skin, eliciting a hiss from above. His hands stopped when they reached Jacob's arse, holding him still as Edward lowered himself onto his knees and looked up. Jacob looked down to meet his gaze, his pupils dilated and his lids heavy with want, his breathing steady. But when he saw that playful glint in Edward's eyes and for the first time thought about what he might be doing on his knees, his pulse began to race.

Edward leaned forward and brushed his lips against the black fabric of Jacob's boxer briefs, tracing the outline of what was definitely a huge piece of meat. Jacob by this stage was fully erect, and with his full ten inches straining for release, it was becoming a somewhat painful rather than pleasurable experience. Edward nuzzled his crotch, rubbing his cheek against it before opening his mouth and pressing it against the fabric. Jacob groaned at the feeling of wetness through the material, trying to thrust forward against Edward's face but prevented from doing so by strong hands which still gripped his backside.

After what seemed like an eternity of mouthing and lapping, Edward finally relented and moved his fingers to the edges of the boxer briefs, pulling the article of clothing down at an agonisingly slow pace. Jacob's cock sprung free from its confines, accompanied by a stronger musk which Edward couldn't wait to taste. Quickly stepping out of his final piece of clothing, Jacob placed both his hands on Edward's head, gripping the hair and pulling his face toward his throbbing member. Edward, equally as eager to take the cock into his mouth, placed both hands on Jacob's thighs and wrapped his lips around the huge head, swirling his tongue and driving Jacob wild.

"Yeah, eat it Cullen," he moaned, his deep voice filled with arousal. Hearing this, Edward felt his own neglected erection push against the material of his cargo pants and forced himself to ignore it. He took more of Jacob's huge rod into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing in a slow rhythm. Jacob's moans rose in volume, encouraging Edward to take more into his mouth. With deliberate slowness, Edward pushed forward, softly guided by Jacob's hands until he felt the shaft hit the back of his throat. He paused until Jacob looked down into his eyes, winked in a manner which Jacob thought should have been illegal, and engulfed the entire ten inches. Jacob screamed, or at least that's what it would have been had any sound actual come from between his lips, however in this case it was only air. Edward's tongue was toying with his slit while the rest of his cock was lodged deep in his throat, then Edward swallowed around him and Jacob couldn't take it anymore. His hands gripping tangled locks of hair, he thrust in and out of the wet heat of Edward's mouth, fucking his angels face for only a few seconds before he gave in to his release and shot his seed down Edward's throat.

Edward swallowed every drop, pulling back so that Jacob's juices landed on his tongue and filled his mouth with a taste he could easily choose over blood. Jacob's eyes rolled back with the immense pleasure of his orgasm, Edward sucking his head to milk every drop from his softening cock. Once he had finished, he stood up and wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, licking his lips and watching as Jacob's eyes followed the movement of his tongue. Pulling Jacob's face down to his own, he softly nibbled on the exposed lower lip, inhaling the breaths which rushed out from between them. Jacob flung his strong arms around Edward's lean form, both of his large hands coming to rest on Edward's cargo-clad arse. His mouth pressed wildly against the smaller boys, tongue thrusting in and out at a pace which matched his frantic grinding.

Edward couldn't concentrate as he tried to both kiss Jacob and meet his grinds with some force of his own, and without his noticing Jacob had managed to remove his belt and was now pushing his cargo pants down his legs. Jacob leaned back and raised an eyebrow upon realising that Edward had gone commando, chuckling when Edward's eyes darted away from his own. But this amusement quickly shifted to arousal, for the first time his eyes roaming over Edward's now completely exposed body. His muscled were lean, however they maintained a delicious definition and looked amazing wrapped in such smooth, silky skin. It was however what he felt rather than what he saw which occupied the majority of his thoughts, his fingers spread over perfect, firm globes of muscle which he simply couldn't resist squeezing.

"Don't worry baby, we'll be putting those to good use soon." To emphasise his words, Edward clenched his cheeks and laughed silently at the ideas which swirled inside Jacob's head. "But right now, I need you to take a seat on the couch." Jacob obeyed without even consciously deciding to, the seductive voice working its magic and reducing him to a trembling mess. Edward left the room, quickly returning with a bottle of lube in his hand. He motioned for Jacob to lie on the couch facing up, and once he had done this Edward climbed onto him and straddled his chest, his legs holding the larger boys arms at his sides. Jacob, faced with the sight of Edward's cock pointing directly at his mouth, extended his tongue in an attempt to finally taste it; however Edward was positioned just far enough away to deny him this pleasure.

With Jacob's abs beneath him, Edward squeezed some lube onto one hand, coating each finger slowly as curious eyes watched. Once satisfied, he lifted his backside just slightly and moved one of his own hands behind him, Jacob craning his neck but unable to see what was going on. Circling his entrance, Edward pushed a single digit into his own tight hole, moaning softly at the sensation and beginning a steady thrusting. Jacob's eyes widened as he realised that Edward was fingering himself, absorbing the sight of this beautiful creature rocking back and forth on top of him. A second finger quickly joined the first, a rise in the volume of his moans alerting Jacob to this fact. He wanted desperately to see, but his arms seemed useless in fighting the inhumanly strong grip of Edward's legs at his sides.

Jacob was already completely hard, just a short time after the most intense orgasm of his life, and he was desperate for something, anything to relieve the pressure building in his cock. He was practically drooling as he watched Edward begin to tweak his own nipple with his free hand, each delicate movement eliciting a noise somewhere between a scream and a whimper from Edward. Jacob resorted to thrusting his hips in a desperate attempt to find friction, however his hips were met only by air as Edward inserted a third finger into his hole, stretching and preparing himself while also putting on quite a show for Jacob. Now fucking himself on his fingers, Edward began to scream, words dripping with lust reaching Jacob's ears.

"Uhh! Uhh! _Ohh!" _Edward smirked at the thoughts he read as they raced through Jacob's mind in response to his performance. His actions were having the desired effect, enticing Jacob just enough so that he wanted more, yet not too quickly in case he was frightened away. It was time to turn it up a notch.

"_Mmm, right there... Yeah... oh Jacob!" _At the sound of his name Jacob's mouth dropped open and his struggles froze, entirely captivated by the expressions on Edward's face and the pure sex he could feel radiating off his body. Edward's eyes opened slowly, smouldering with dilated pupils conveying unimaginable lust. "_Fuck. Me. Jacob."_ Edward traced his lips with his tongue as he removed the fingers from his passage, bringing both hands to rest on Jacob's shoulders before he leant down and claimed those plump pink lips in a fierce kiss. Jacob licked a trail from Edward's mouth to his ear, suckling on his ear lobe before placing his lips so that they brushed against the skin with each word.

"You _want_ me baby?" Edward moaned in response, shivering with anticipation. "Then tell me exactly how you want me." Jacob's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he waited for Edward to respond.

"I... I want you _inside_ me. I want to feel your huge cock," his hand snaked backwards and grasped Jacob's shaft, pumping it a few times before he continued, "deep inside my tight arse. I want you to make me scream as you pound into me." Jacob's breathing quickened as Edward began to grind his hard cock into his stomach, showing just how desperate he was. "_I. Want. You. Now."_

Edward's legs loosened against Jacob's arms, allowing him to push his torso up off the couch and lean in to kiss Edward. He moved his own legs so that Edward sank between them, quickly manoeuvring himself so that he was now leaning over Edward's pale body. "Turn around," he gasped, pulling away from Edward's mouth. Jacob couldn't believe Edward's lung capacity, every kiss broken by Jacob out of necessity while Edward seemed to be completely unfazed by a lack of oxygen. Edward shifted until he was positioned on his hands and knees beneath Jacob, sticking his arse out and knowing that the larger boy would never be able to resist such temptation, even if he had wanted to. Jacob took a moment just to stare at the perfect mounds of flesh presented to him, sculpted curves and dimples which made his mouth water.

He grabbed his thick shaft and placed it against Edward's crack, rubbing it up and down over the skin and leaving a trail of precum. Edward whimpered beneath him, pushing back against the hardness which teased him. "_Jacob._" His voice was full of need and impatience, something which Jacob could not ignore.

Jacob lined the head of his cock up with Edward's already prepared entrance, holding it there for a few seconds and feeling the quivering muscles of Edward's hole. Then he slowly began to push in, a gasp being breathed by both boys as the head slipped inside. Edward was feeling Jacob's huge piece of meat stretch him and slowly push further forwards, filling his insides with a delicious burning. Jacob forced himself to breathe steadily, the unbelievable tightness which engulfed his cock so hot that he knew lasting for any amount of time would be a difficult task. At an agonisingly slow pace, Jacob pushed the length of his rod into Edward, his thighs finally meeting Edward's as all ten inches were swallowed hungrily.

"Fuck, Jacob, you're _so big!"_ Edward could feel the heat of Jacob's chest pressed against his back, the large muscled form above him being supported by two trembling arms which extended down on either side of Edward's head. Edward turned and licked the bulging bicep of Jacob's arm, nipping at the skin before placing his mouth on it and sucking. He pushed back with his arse, telling Jacob that he was ready and showing just how much he needed him to start moving. Jacob groaned at the feeling of Edward around him and began to withdraw, removing all but the head of his cock from Edward's passage.

"I'm going to fuck you until your scream, sexy." Edward could only hear these words and accept them, no chance to respond before Jacob rammed his huge cock into Edward with heavenly force.

"_Aaah!_" Jacob began thrusting, slowly but with enough power to metaphorically knock the breath out of Edward with each stroke. "Yeah baby, do it faster. Do _me _harder." Hearing Edward say things like this made Jacob only that much more determined to prove what he could do to the beautiful creature beneath him, and so he quickened his pace, maintaining the power behind each thrust.

"You're _my_ bitch now, angel. Fuck your arse is hot!" Edward almost came right then as he heard those words, Jacob's thoughts too quick for him to understand especially as he was so distracted himself. Incredibly Jacob's thrusts increased in both speed and force, Edward rocking on his hands and knees as he was pushed forwards. A light sheen of sweat had formed on Jacob's bronze skin, allowing him to slide his chest over Edward's back with greater ease. Jacob lowered his head and lapped at Edward's exposed neck, his tongue tasting the skin and trailing patterns of saliva which made it sparkle.

"Show me – _Ugh_ – how much – _Ugh_ – of a stud –_Uhh_ – you are – _Fuck!" _Edward's challenge motivated Jacob as he pounded into Edward's arse with all his remaining strength, losing all sense of rhythm and simply surrendering to his inner animal. Each thrust struck Edward's prostate perfectly, desperate moaning accompanying Jacob's rising growls as he gave it his all. Rising onto his knees, Jacob grabbed Edward's waist and pulled him back roughly to meet each plunge, his cock penetrating deeper until finally Edward was screaming.

"_AAAHHHHH! FUCK - I'm - I'm Cumming!" _Edward, without once touching his own cock, exploded with an orgasm which rocked his mind and blurred his vision, pure bliss coursing through his veins as he shot his seed onto the couch below. His arse clenched around Jacob's meat, muscles contracting to tighten impossibly on the large rod as his entire body shuddered from the experience. Jacob couldn't hold on any longer, and with just one more thrust he buried himself to the hilt in Edward's arse, cock pulsing as he shot load after load of cum deep into Edward. He finished with a roar, his chest heaving as he collapsed onto Edward's back.

Beneath him Edward's arms shook and gave way, not because his strength was failing but because mentally he could not concentrate on keeping himself up. An ordinary human would have been crushed by the mass of muscle which now pressed down on him, forcing him further into the cushioned couch, however Edward simply lay there and breathed in the scent which was a combination of sweat and cum, the smell of pure, unrestrained, passionate sex.

Jacob's muscles throbbed, his chest quivering with exertion after having put so much energy into the best sexual experience of his life. His cock softened but remained inside Edward, and his eyelids were heavy as he brought his lips to Edward's ear. "That was _amazing._"

Edward chuckled silently as he read Jacob's thoughts, knowing that he was struggling to find better words to describe the experience they had just shared. "Yes, it was. Just imagine how much _more _fun we'll have together." Jacob smiled his trademark smile, too tired to think about that now but ecstatic that Edward had said there would be more. His eyelids drooped, fluttered and finally closed, his breathing becoming deep and even as his pulse slowed and sleep overwhelmed him. Edward, content just to remain beneath Jacob's comfortable warmth, closed his eyes and drifted into his own imaginings.

* * *

_Please, if you find any problems with the story or if you just really enjoyed it, send me a review. Also, there is a second chapter planned, however it will be a while before I have time again to write. Until then, many smiles._

Starlight257.


End file.
